


The Docter a Daryl Dixon fanfic

by dawnoftheagez



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Docter, F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Kidnapped, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Protective, Protective Daryl Dixon, Sunshine - Freeform, bow and arrow, daryl dixon - Freeform, fight, kidnapped Daryl Dixon, requests open, stiched, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: I take requests msg me or leave a comment





	The Docter a Daryl Dixon fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests msg me or leave a comment

Daryl watched you from the corner of his eye as he skinned the rabbit you had shot from the tree you were wedged in. He smirked at the thought of your happy face when you had noticed you actually shot the jumper. 

Your face had lit up leaving you in an excited haze almost falling out of the trees strong branches when you had jumped for joy. You had composed yourself known as you watched the rugged yet handsome archer in flannel skin your kill. The kids would be excited they had been eating fish for the last week and the adults were going crazy with the same flavors of just cooked fish. 

The wind swept his chin length brown locks around his face and the leaves rustled next to your ear as your (e/c) eyes scanned the area for anything that could be a threat to you and your group. You heard the archer whistle a soft tune you didn't recognize as he skinned your next meal. 

You noticed movement out of the corner of your (e/c) orbs and dropped from the tree after carefully planning the landing making sure to bend your legs at the right moment to protect your legs from the impact. Daryl looked up with question. He always had to take a double take whenever he looked at you to make sure he didn't stare to long. 

You were beautiful to him and he felt like he was the beast in the story books and you were a princess. He knew he was nothing close to Prince Charming he was a hunter and someone who most people were afraid of. You were the only person who volunteers to go with him on lookouts, hunts, and scavenges.

"You alright sunshine?" He asked after staring at you for a few seconds. 

You smirked and nodded. "I thought I saw something move. It wasn't the wind moving bushes either it looked like the bushes moved around it, like you know when we move." You replied looking towards where you thought you saw the rustle. He followed your gaze and noticed broken twigs he had not seen when the two of you staked claim to the area to look out for a few hours. The two of you were scheduled back in an hours time.

He stood pulling his crossbow up just to be safe, he did not want to make you think you were incapable but he also wanted to protect you. He stepped forward by an inch and in front of you but only half his body allowing your shooting arm to still take aim without leaving him in the crossfire. 

"You hear that?" You whisper. He raises an arched eyebrow and listens. 

He heard the sound of two men speaking, it was faint yet sounded close as if they were covering their mouths and whispering. He turned his body towards the sounds and saw a fabric in the bushes . He pointed out what he saw to you and waited till he could tell you saw it too. 

You nodded and he took aim. He pulled the trigger brining one guy out of the bush in a screeching cry while another held his hands up. "Don't shoot please." He begged. 

You looked over the two people, the man Daryl shot was heavier set and the other was skinny both red headed and green eyed. Siblings most likely. The other man was crying in pain. "Dont pull it out, will make it worse." Daryl said as he looked them over. "What were you doin' in the bush?" He asked as he reloaded his bow. 

"We didn't know if you were good company, obviously we were in the right." Growled the skinny one. 

He looked up and down your body as he smirked. You glared hiding your body behind Daryl more. You had a (body type) body and (h/l) (h/c) hair. You saw the way he looked at you and was half tempted to shoot him. Daryl saw the way you shifted and glared as he moved his bow to the other man who kept his hands up.

You saw a sudden smirk on his face and turned as a man with dark hair and a square jaw grabbed you by you hair and knocked Daryl off his feet. Daryl slammed against the ground his head hitting the floor first knocking him out. 

The men snickered as they tied your arms behind your back putting a gag in your mouth. You struggled and kicked until they tossed you and a passed out Daryl in the back of a van. 

The men laughed as they closed the door everything growing dark. "See you later sweet cheeks." 

You passed out half way to the undisclosed location you and Daryl were being driven to. When you woke you were strapped to a hospital bed Daryl inches away from you tied to his own. A wrap was around where his face had hit the ground. 

"Let me out of here!" You screamed. Daryl stirred, he began to grown panicked and angry. He saw you between strands of his hair as he shook violently on the gurney. "Daryl.." you squeaked. He looked to you both your hands interlocking. 

"Sunshine..I'm sorry..I didn' know..I didn' protect ya..."

You felt tears escape your eyes. "Don't blame yourself." You cried. You saw the door handle move and the man Daryl shot walked in followed by a man in doctors clothing. 

"Sit down and I'll see what I can do." He said ignoring Daryl and yourself. Daryl began to ask question all of which were ignored or waved off as the doctor stitched the man's wound back together. As he left the doctor turned towards both of you. He smiled and undid your binds.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. You looked him over with surprise. 

You didn't answer. Daryl was still struggling in his own binds. "Why are you not untying Daryl?" You asked your eyes squinted slightly. 

He smiled and nodded understanding the situation. "When I leave your going to. Your weapons are in my closet as well as two backpacks full of food and rabbit that needs to be cooked. I heard about what happened and I don't agree with what they did. Im not untying him for reasons you probably understand since he shot one man. I dont want to be at risk. You I can take, he on the other hand I cannot. You have two hours to escape before someone will grow suspicious. Keys to the trucks in the courtyard are in the visors."

"Why..why are you doing this?" You asked softly as he looked at the two of you.

"I don't need to keep you here. I know you two don't want to be here." He smiled and waved goodbye as he left the room. You turned to Daryl and eyebrow raised in concern. You removed the straps over his body and he sat up grabbing you in a tight hug. 

"Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" He asked as he looked you over his hands grabbing onto each of your arms. He looked you over carefully caressing your cheek and turning your head to look over you.

"No I am okay I swear I promise." You said with a reassuring smile to let him know you were okay. "I promise."

"You better not be lyin' princess." He said hugging you tight.

"Princess?" You asked in surprise. He had never called you that before.

"Yes you're my princes. Mine." He said as he pulled you on his lap quickly planting a kiss on your face. "I love you."

Your eyes grew wide. He said it, he finally said it. "I love you too." You replied. You returned the kiss. Soon the two of you took the doctors advice and he was right, the two of you escaped without a scratch or encountering anyone in the area. He held your hand as he drove towards base camp. 

"I will protect you forever. You are my reason for living," He said. You blushed. 

"And you are mine." You said kissing his cheek as the two of you showed up to your group.


End file.
